Visions of Saiyan Freedom
by Gorotsuki
Summary: R for swearing and blood and all that stuff... revolves around bardock, alternate timeline of course. I used only the japanese names so those that have seen the US special may be a little confused at first. chap 1 up ^_^ bear with me plz... -_-
1. Default Chapter

This fan fic starts just before Bardock is shot in the base of his neck.  
  
Prologue: not much different from the beginning of the special, until the end anyway. So if you've seen the special you should scroll down a bit, then start reading.  
  
On the planet Kanassa, after a long battle under the full moon, Bardock's squad rests in a crater created during the battle the battle.  
  
The squad was sitting in a small circle, Bardock was laying down with a piece of straw in his mouth, the others were discussing the battle.  
  
"Damn it," Panbukin said to himself as he rubbed the bruise on his cheek, which was where he had been cut as an Oozaru.  
  
Toma let out a short laugh, "You should have been more careful." Toma turned to Bardock, "Hey, Bardock, we overdid it for your sun's birth celebration didn't we?"  
  
"My son's birth celebration? What a joke."  
  
Seripa looked up, "Now that we're done with this planet, why don't you go to Vegeta and see him?  
  
Bardock let out the laugh of one who has just been insulted, "Who would want to go all that way just to see the son of a hopeless low-level soldier?" Bardock sat up, "Tell them to do whatever they want with him."  
  
Seripa lowered her head, "I see."  
  
Meanwhile Totepa was not paying attention to anything that was going on and was eating some sort of jerky from his near-infinite supply of food.  
  
"Anyway, we have to thank Frieza, he always gives us work," Panbukin said.  
  
Bardock looks at the surrounding landscape, now covered in rubble and the rotting bodies of the Kanassa, "But why would Frieza want this worthless planet?"  
  
Toma thinks about it for a moment, then remembers something he had heard just before leaving for Kanassa and leans closer to Bardock, "Hmmm... There's a rumor that this planet has an energy which people can use to get some strange psychic power. I don't know if Frieza believes the rumor, but I have heard he has wanted this planet for a long time."  
  
Suddenly the some of the rubble behind them burst upwards, Bardock and his team turned around to see what caused the noise and there stood the last of the Kanassa-jin, his clothes tattered and showing obvious signs of fatigue.  
  
The Kanassa-jin charged at Bardock, who was able to stand up just before the alien was able to reach him. Bardock was about to defend himself when the alien zanzoukened upside down and behind Bardock, the Kanassa-jin quickly slammed his left hand into Bardock's neck and fired a small ki blast. Bardock immediately slammed head first into the ground. Unfortunately the alien had landed with his back to the saiyans, Panbukin was quick to kick the scaly alien in the back, causing him to slam into the side of the crater. He got up just in time to see Toma's open palm pointed directly at him, a ball of blue ki collided with the unfortunate alien.  
  
Bardock stood back up and saw the alien engulfed in blue flames. Toma lowered his hand with a look of surprise on his face, the Kanassa-jin was still standing, even while suffering from the intense heat of the flames he was still  
  
Bardock raises his fist, "I was careless. You bastard!"  
  
"LISTEN! I have just given you the power to see the future."  
  
"See the future?"  
  
"You should be able to see the future of your descendents."  
  
Bardock had a very confused look on his face, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I will tell you now that you only have a cursed future. Like my people you are destined to become extinct. Suffer from seeing your people future," he smiled wickedly through the blue flames, "ha ha ha ha."  
  
Bardock drew back his right arm and thrust it forward, screaming in a fit of rage, he fired a ki blast at the dying alien, the beam swallowed his entire body, the blast faded and flaming chunks of his body fell to the battle-worn planet.  
  
Panbukin stepped up to Bardock, who still had his palm facing where the alien had stood, "What a joke! We saiyan are matchless. What could cause us trouble?" Panbukin turns to Bardock, "Right, Bardock? Hmm?!"  
  
Bardock's eyes rolled back in his head and he slowly fell forward to lie face down once more.  
  
The other members of his team began yelling his name, but to no avail. Bardock was not going to wakeup any time soon.  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile on Vegeta, a certain saiyan prince is inside one of the more extreme training facilities, in a room filled with sabaimen. They charge at him, but he's much to fast for such weaklings.  
  
One of Frieza's men stared at the monitor as he followed Vegeta's fight, "Incredible! He dodged all of their blows."  
  
The sabaimen decided to push it up a notch and jumped at him from every side. Vegeta raised his head a bit, spread his arms out to the side and unleashed his true power. All of the sabaimen slammed into the walls and ceiling, causing the cement to shatter.  
  
Vegeta lifted his left arm and began firing ki blasts out of his index finger at each of them, instantly incinerating the would be shock troops. Vegeta lowered his arm, smiling wickedly, proud of his ability to kill mercilessly.  
  
"It can't be! He beat them all!"  
  
"What did you expect from those scum? Vegeta could be hundreds of them," Nappa said standing.  
  
"What will he grow into?!"  
  
Vegeta's voice came over the intercom, "I'm finished, open the gate."  
  
"Ro...Roger," said the operator, sweat running down his face.  
  
The gates opened and Vegeta stepped out, his face a monument of cold hearts and death.  
  
"You were great as usual," said Nappa.  
  
"Don't flatter me."  
  
Vegeta puts on his royal armor and cape and goes with Nappa to see Frieza and ask if he can go to one of the harder planets, before he enters Zarbon and Dodoria tell Frieza of the saiyan team that took Kanassa a month ahead of schedule, and that they could become "an eye sore." Vegeta enters and after Zarbon and Dodoria tell him that he cannot just waltz in there Frieza grants his request.  
  
* * *  
  
Bardock, still unconscious, is now inside one of the healing chambers. A number of cords are attached to his body as well as an oxygen mask.  
  
"As usual, Bardock has nearly recovered after only a few days," said one of the more human-like technicians.  
  
"Yes, even though he's just a low-level soldier, he comes back from every mission half dead," said the more reptilian technician.  
  
"His power level should be close to ten-thousand now."  
  
"He's something."  
  
Toma walks up to the reptilian technician, "How is he?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with him physically, he's perfect. But the computer shows that there is a slight change in his brainwave patterns.  
  
During this time Bardock is seeing Goku growing up, fighting with Piccolo Daimo and the others, as well as quick flashes of himself seeing Toma and the others lying dead on the battlefield. NO! This cannot happen. suddenly his entire field of vision is filled with Frieza's face, smiling and laughing as parts of a planet fly past his face, Dodoria and Zarbon also look in awe at the spectacle, Bardock realized something at that moment. The planet that exploded, was his own. Planet Vegeta.  
  
"Well, then I guess we go without him this time," Totepa said.  
  
"Right," responded Toma.  
  
Glass shards suddenly flew across the room, Bardock having punched his way threw the glass after he forced himself to escape the nightmare. Bardock panted for a moment, ripped off the mask and monitoring wires then stepped out of the tank. He slipped on his armor and wrist bands then faced Toma.  
  
"You cannot go to that planet."  
  
"Why not?" Toma says very surprised at his leaders actions.  
  
Bardock clenched his hands into fists, "I have seen the future, I saw my son mature, I saw all of you dead, but most importantly I saw Frieza celebrating the destruction of planet Vegeta."  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"I am. I know most saiyans would call me crazy and shun me, but we must prepare for Frieza's arrival here," Bardock began grinding his teeth together, "We must show him the true might of the saiyan people." 


	2. Doubt and a Bloodbath

Chapter 1: Doubt and a Bloodbath  
  
Toma merely stared at Bardock, his expression full of confusion. How could the person who employed their entire planet, want everyone on it killed?  
  
"Bardock, this doesn't make any sense."  
  
"I know, but for now we must stop King Vegeta."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He's going to get himself killed. He's going to try and assault Frieza head-on in his own ship with some of the saiyan elite." At that moment the King was telling his troops of the grand celebration after their victory against the tyrant Frieza.  
  
His entire team was now giving him confused looks, there pupils all half of their normal size. However, Bardock did not falter under their gaze.  
  
"Quickly this way."  
  
Bardock turned and left the room; his team followed, but very cautiously. Not knowing if your leader was a brilliant visionary or the new king of the whinos was not a good position to get yourself into.  
  
They traveled through corridor after corridor, but still Bardock continued his march. He knew where the king was and he would not stop until he was able to stop him.  
  
Unfortunately Frieza was aware of this. One of the doctors had sent him a message just moments ago, and now he was looking out the window of his ship at Vegeta, the smile of the devil spread across face. Finally; perhaps they will put up a worthy defense.  
  
"Two minutes until touch down, sir," Zarbon said, bowing.  
  
The smile widened. Frieza enjoyed spreading the blood of the enemy, especially if he personally carried it out. Ah... it had been so long since Frieza had licked the blood of the slaughtered off his fingers, this would indeed be an invigorating venture.  
  
Dodoria stepped into the command chamber and bowed, "Lord Frieza, the ship has made landfall and we are not far from the saiyans' supposed base, shall Zarbon and myself leave the ship now?"  
  
"No... I shall kill them myself. Open the side hatch and remain on the ship."  
  
Zarbon and Dodoria were awestruck, never in their entire service to their master had he ordered them to stay behind and carried out the mission personally. "Dodoria..." Zarbon said in a shaky voice which only trailed off.  
  
Frieza got up from his seat, walked out of the room, and began walking down a series of corridors leading to the side hatch.  
  
* * *  
  
Bardock and his team had already made it within a mile of King Vegeta's briefing room. They had stopped at the final intersection of the corridor, Bardock had said to stay behind one of the corners to avoid being seen. He also seemed extremely nervous about moving any farther, something was gnawing on his brain...  
  
I saw them all dead in those visions of the future, but what about the future has changed because of my actions? Are we still all doomed to die at that cold-hearted bastards hands? Is the fate of Vegeta going to change, or is it going to be destroyed? He continued asking himself more and more questions, he was extremely reluctant to move, if he acted too rashly on his visions then all of his team, including himself would be killed.  
  
Totepa began to grow restless, the lack of action made him uneasy. It was very unlike Bardock not to act swiftly. Totepa decided it was time to act on his emotions, "I volunteer to scout ahead, this lack of action is beginning to tear at my mind."  
  
"I shall go with him," Panbukin stated.  
  
Bardock looked up from his deep thoughts, "Alright, but no one else shall follow."  
  
The two warriors began walking proudly to the briefing hall, acting as if they were elite as not to seem suspicious to anyone watching. But no sooner were they just out of earshot did Bardock begin having more flashes of things to come.  
  
Through pale red tint he saw Totepa lying with his eyes rolled back and blood running down his face, a bright flash and he saw Panbukin, struggling to walk up to them and then collapsing. Bardock looked up at Seripa with a grief-stricken face, "They are not coming back from this one."  
  
Totepa and Panbukin walked in front of the doors and they slid open with a quiet hiss, the two warriors walked into the room joining the ranks in the back, everyone assuming they were merely late arrivals. They stood for a few minutes, listening to King Vegeta's speech, and sending it over their scouters.  
  
Bardock heard his King's voice and realized it wasn't too late. Bardock pressed a red button on the side of his scouter, "Get your ass out of there!"  
  
"Copy," Totepa said, turning towards the doors, the doors slid open and there stood a small white and pink figure wearing saiyan-style armor. Totepa had just enough time to give Frieza a surprised and fearful expression. Frieza brought back his right arm and straightened his hand, Frieza thrust his entire arm through Totepa's torso, blood spilled across the floor, along with bits and pieces of major organs.  
  
Frieza removed his arm from the corpse, licked some of the blood off his fingers and smiled. Everyone in the room stared on as Frieza, without effort, slaughtered saiyan elite after saiyan elite, even the great King Vegeta fell in only one blow, a knife hand that completely decapitated him, his blood spraying onto the last of the elite, who lost all hope and put up no resistance as Frieza approached them; ready to end their lives.  
  
Bardock had heard all of the what happened over his comrades scouters, all the gruesome screams, and Frieza's wicked laugh. Bardock and the others new that the chances of either of the colleagues was nearly nonexistent.  
  
Toma looked around the corner and saw Panbukin limping up to them, his armor was in shreds and there was so much blood running down his face and torso that Toma wondered how he hadn't died of blood loss. Toma turned to Seripa and Bardock, "Panbukin is coming this way, he's not looking good..."  
  
Seripa and Bardock stood up and stood in the intersection, Panbukin now within a few yards. They waited for him to say something but he remained silent, his eyes unmoving, his face chalk white. He was within arms length when he collapsed into Bardock's arms.  
  
Bardock looked down at the bloody mess in his arms, Panbukin struggled to lift his head and spoke but one word, "Frieza..." his voice trailed off and his body went limp, Bardock stepped back and Panbukin's body fell to the floor, into a puddle of his own blood. Toma had to turn away it was so gruesome, his back had revealed a gigantic hole ripped open by a weak ki blast, which had revealed his ribs, spine and organs.  
  
Bardock clenched his hand into a fist. Damnit! Even after I told them, I couldn't help them... 


End file.
